dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Special Technique
Goku's Special Technique (悟空の新必殺技!? 見てくれ、オラの瞬間移動, Goku no Shin Hissatsu Waza!? Mitekure, Ora no Syunkan Ido) is the sixth episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twenty-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on January 22, 1992. Its original American air date was September 11, 2000. Summary Goku explains to the others how he survived Namek's destruction: he reached Frieza's spaceship and activated it, but it broke down while preparing to leave the planet. A crack formed in the ground and the spaceship fell towards a pool of lava. Goku lost hope and gave up, but noticed one of the Ginyu Force's space pods through a window, also falling into the lava. Goku barely managed to leave the ship and get onto the pod, and entered a random course and exited Namek's atmosphere mere seconds before it exploded. Goku lost consciousness and crash-landed on the Planet Yardrat, where the friendly inhabitants found him and nursed him back to health. As a welcoming gift, the Yardrats taught Goku the Instant Transmission technique. A year later, Goku recovered fully and returned to Earth. Goku demonstrates his new technque to his friends by teleporting himself to Kame House and returning with Master Roshi's sunglasses. As for Future Trunks warning about the future, Goku and the others decide to stick together and train hard in preparation for the battle against the Red Ribbon Androids. Bulma suggests that they instead look for Dr. Gero and stop him from creating the Androids, but Goku refuses, desiring another good match since his fight with Frieza. Vegeta agrees to fight alongside Goku again, but warns him that the alliance will only be temporary before flying off. Goku comically wishes Bulma's baby well before leaving with Gohan and Piccolo, and Yamcha mistakes it as Goku wishing her a happy marriage with him. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta startles Dr. Brief by demanding to train in 300x Earth's normal gravity, since he believes it will make him three times stronger than Goku, who trained in 100x the gravity. Goku, meanwhile, is faced with having to explain his absence to an angry Chi-Chi, who grudgingly agrees to let Gohan train as long as he keeps up with his studies. The Z Fighters begin their training at last. Trivia *In the UK Dub, the Ocean dub cast takes over for episodes 123-291 (108-276). *In Goku's flashback on the final moments of Planet Namek, he sees the Ginyu Force's ship while still in Frieza's spaceship. However, in the original airing of this moment, as well as the flashback immediately prior to Goku's explanation, he had been off of Frieza's ship for a few seconds, and panicked as the planet exploded. *This is the second time Goku steals Master Roshi's sunglasses since his fight with Tien Shinhan in Dragon Ball. *When Chi-Chi is arguing with Goku about training Gohan, Goku is wearing a blue gi similar to the one he wore in Dragon Ball while he was training under Master Roshi for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *When the group are debating over whether or not to train for the coming androids or to gather the Dragon Balls to wish for the location of Dr. Gero, Vegeta and Goku state that the Dragon Balls would take too long to locate. This is inconsistent with how long it usually takes, as they had a full 3 years before the androids would come (as a kid, Goku was able to gather them faster, and Mr. Popo is even able to gather them in less than a day as seen in the Frieza Saga). *When Goku asks Krillin and Yamcha to join as training partners, Krillin is seen without Master Roshi's sunglasses which he was shown wearing in several scenes right before and right after. Gallery GokuS4.png|Goku remembering breaking into Frieza's ship trying to escape Scenery Namek Exploding.png|Planet Namek dying GokuS24.png|Goku crash landing on Yardrat GokuS35.png|Goku performing instant transmission for the first time in the series Group WTF Bulma.png|Group shocked by Goku's lack of concern about the androids Tumblr laf3q5HS3y1qepbceo1 500.jpg|Krillin wearing Roshi's sunglasses GokuAndGohanTalkingToChiChi.png|Goku and Gohan scolded by Chi-Chi Yamcha n Puar.jpg|Yamcha begins training Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z